Of The Mind And Heart
by Tiggy the Hopeless Romantic
Summary: Decisions are funny things. Something simple can be far more complicated than it seems, especially when it comes to matters of the mind and heart. Fiyeraba, Bessa. Complete
1. Prolouge

_Hides._ Well, hello there, long time no see, no? I'm just trying to see if I 'd be tarred and feathered if I show up again... my dad got a new computer which actually gives me dependable internet access.

This is a new story, that is finished. I actually have several new finished stroies, so I figured I would update one a day until they are all complete. I'm going to post the first chapter, as well.

If you all still want me, anyway.

* * *

**Prolouge: Fiyero's Point Of View**

"How should I know?"

"Well... let's see."

I looked around the library. It was mostly empty. "Um.. alright then."

He flipped through the pages. He laughed. "A spell to see who you truly love. How interesting." I looked over his shoulder at the page. It was mostly blank. Fancy script said:

_Allora makkani, lelanda amore, allora makkani makkani- Recite these words and the name of the one your heart desires will appear below._

I said the spell, feeling rather stupid. I gasped when I saw the page swirl-it wasn't susposed to actually work! I shoved Boq away, just in time. The letters appeared, and I tried to believe they weren't true. _Elphaba Thropp._

"Silly book." I said, slamming it shut. "Doesn't even work. Let's go." I swallowed hard. "I'll have Glinda give it back to Elphaba."

Fate works in funny ways, doesn't it?


	2. Notes

Elphaba Thropp had always been a good student, throwing herself into her schoolwork. She had excelled in the private lessons she and Nessarose had had as girls. She had thought that she might become a teacher herself once she graduated from university.

This was why she was decidedly surprised when she felt Fiyero poke her in the ribs. "Elphie, wake up." She was too surprised to yell at him for using that horrendible nickname for her.

"I was awake!"

"Elphaba, I don't think having your face burried in your History book qualifies as being awake." He gently mocked her. Normally, _she_ was the one poking him, keeping him awake.

"I was paying attention," she insisted.

"You're three pages behind in the book."

She flipped the page and sent him a look that made him realise exactly what was meant by the phrase 'If looks could kill'. "Oh, shut up."

She turned away from him and stared at the teacher. He amused himself by watching her. After a moment she appeared to droop again. He smiled and quickly pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. A moment later, he chucked the paper in front of her.

**So, how is the whole paying attention thing going, Sleeping Beauty?**

_Wonderfully. I am learning SO much._

**I'm sure you're learning alot about your eye lids, though I don't know if it'll help you on the final exam.**

_Leave me alone. Where do you get off telling me about exams?_

**If you didn't want to talk to me, you wouldn't write back. Anyway, wouldn't want a bad grade to tarnish your perfect record.**

_For the last time, shut up! I'm trying to learn._

**Oh, admit I'm the only thing keeping you awake.**

_Are not._

**Am too.**

_Are not._

**Am too.**

_Are not._

**Am too.**

_Enough! Fiyero, really, are you eight?_

**You were behaving just as much a child as I was. Besides, Miss Elphaba, you're not missing much. All Professor WhatHisName is teaching are the Wizard's "New Wonderful Laws" You know all of those already.**

_If I don't need to pay attenion, why didn't you just let me sleep?_

**So you WERE asleep!**

_Ugh. You give me a headache_.

**Admit I was right.**

_No way._

Fiyero was mid-comeback when Doctor Nikidick announced class was dismissed. Elphaba was out the door in an instant. "Elphaba, wait up!"

"Why?" She asked, but slowed down.

"Becuase..." He cocked his head."Is that a new blouse?"

She made a face and pulled herbooks to her chest. "Glinda gave it to me."

"Oh. I had never seen you in light blue before. Looks nice."

She cocked her head. Had Fiyero-perfect specimen of masculine beauty said she looked nice? "I have to go." 


	3. Happiness

**_Just so you know, this story is also complete on witchesofozdotcom. Look me up as AsLongAsI'mYours_**

"You know, you should wear this when he takes you to the Ozdust."

"Are you sure? I don't know if yellow suits me."

"Trust me. Would I lie to you?"

"So the yellow dress it is."

"Now let's pick one for me!"

Elphaba picked her head up from where she had buried it under her pillow. Glinda and Nessarose -who were normally two of her favorite people... or at the very lease most tolerable- were sitting on Glinda's bed, a pile of frills and lace and pastel silk around them. "What time is it?" Elphaba heard herself ask.

"Ten thirty. You were asleep when we came in so we left you there." Nessarose said primly. Her eyes narrowed in what seemed to be vauge concern. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine." _Or I, you know, think I have a crush on the most popular girl in school(who also happens to be my roommate and only friend)'s boyfriend. And I think he said I look nice._ "Just a little tired."

"That's because you think too much!" Glinda insisted. "You would feel so much better if you relaxed every so often."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Said Elphaba, now wishing she hadn't woken up. She felt a pang of guilt as she watched Glind cluck over Nessa, more like the traditional big sister than Elphaba had ever been. The one who gave advice on things like clothing and boys and what not.

They didn't seem to notice Elphaba slip back to sleep, feeling confusion in her heart and mind both. She was closer to happy than she had ever been, but she just couldn't seem to feel it.

* * *

She was not looking forward to Doctor Nikidick's class. She could never remember actually dreading a class-it was an excuse to quit thinking about her life, and focus on things that actually had little to do with her. But now her history professor was intent on glorifying new-fangled things like cages. She couldn't bear to think of Animals in cages.

So, as she slowly slunked along the path from her dorm to the class room. Suddenly she felt two pairs of arms lock around her, one around her waist, pinning her arms, the other covering her mouth. A smooth voice whispered, "Don't even think about trying to run."

She was halfway to aiming a kick at an area she knew the attacker would feel when she realised she knew the silky-smooth voice. She decided to be kind and gave a less painful bite to his palm. He retracted his hand, yelping. "Fiyero, what the hell are you doing?"

He turned her, holding one of her wrists in each hand. "I'm kidnapping you. Or, if you're actually willing to come with me, saving you from Doctor Nikidick."

She pursed her lips. "Why should I be willing to go with you? Why do you actually think I want to spend time with you?"

"Well, I took the fact that you are yet to scream "Rape!" as a good sign. As for why... well, do you really want to sit through another lecture on caging Animals?"

"Well, no." She admitted.

"Then come with me." He said simply. "You have nothing to loose."

She was about to protest, when a tiny part of her mind said, _Well why not?_ And she heard herself say. "Fine. Where are we going, oh-Prince-Charming?"

He smiled and let go of one of her hands. "That's for me to know and you to find out, milady."

She eyed the one hand he still held. "Why won't you let go?"

"I'm not quite convinced you're not gonna run."

"Fair enough." She said and that little part of her mind said, _Enjoy it!_

--- 

Eventually, they reached a large cottage near the woods by Shiz. By the house was a stable. "Wait, who lives here?" She asked.

"My father keeps it as a little vacation house. So, to a degree, me." He walked toward the stable. "If I let go, will you still be here when I come back?"

She frowned. "Seeing as I don't know quite where I am, yes."

"Wonderful." He let go and disapeared. A moment later he emerged, leading two horses, "We will not be walking."

She made a face. "Those aren't Horses are they?"

He was shocked. "Of course not!" She took a few tenative steps toward the large animals. "Elphie, you're not afraid of horses are you?"

"Don't be silly!" She said, even if she actually was a little afraid.

"Then get on." He pointed to the gray mare. "She's gentle."

"Of course... Fiyero?" She sighed. "How exactly do I get on?"

He smiled. "Your foot goes here." He pointed to the stirup. She placed her foot. "Now, swing yourself up," he grabbed her waist, gently pushing her up. He got on the other horse, and they were off.

Eventually, they reached a clearing. She heard herself gasp. "Poppies." But it was more than that. The sun was setting, and that plus the deep red blossoms took her breath away.

"You like it?"

"Yes I do."

"Good."

--- 

They eventually headed back, quickly to avoid breaking curfew. When they reached the crossroad between their dorms he said, "So are you glad you let me kidnap you?"

She laughed. "I thought you were rescuing me?"

"Yeah. I guess I was." And that's when he surprised her: he kissed her. 


	4. Decisions

_Why the hell did I just do that? I should not have done that. I wanted to, but I really shouldn't have done that. She's going to kill me. She's going to think I did that just so I could take advantage of her or something, and she's never going to trust me again. I mean... yes I did_ want _to do it, but I didn't plan on it. I..._

He kissed her and quickly pulled away. Her eyes were wide, she was clearly surprised. "Elphaba, please, I'm so sorry- I didn't mean to do that... I-"

"I have to go." She said quickly, quietly in a tone he couldn't decipher. He hoped she was just surprised, and not offended. She turned away from him and half ran inside.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled after her, knowing she couldn't hear him anyway. On the one hand, he was pleased she hadn't slapped him. On the other...

--- 

And so, once again Fiyero and Boq wound up sitting in the library.

"So you're saying you basically took your girlfriends best friend- and roommate- out on a date, and then you kissed her?" Boq gave Fiyero the eye and took a bite of the apple that was his meager lunch.

"No! No... it wasn't at all like that... except maybe it was." Fiyero let his head hit the table.

Boq poked him. "Well, what are you going to do now, oh brilliant one?"

Fiyero made a face. "I don't know. I haven't spoken to Elphaba since it happened- I can't figure out if I surprised her, scared her, or just made her want to kill me."

"I'm willing to bet that since she didn't actually kill you, she might not want to kill you. However, that might have just been her not wanting to make a mess. She could still be utterly disgusted with you." Boq said, rationally.

"Oh golly, Boq. You could be a little less cheerful, couldn't you?"

"I'm just saying Miss Elphaba doesn't seem to be the type to enjoy being randomly kissed." the Munchkin streached upwards. "And my question still stands:What are you going to do?"

Fiyero contemplated. "I don't know!" His head hit the desk again.

"Stop that. You'll just loose more brain cells. Do you want to be with Elphaba?" Fiyero didn't answer. "Well, if you do, I would certaintly find out how exactly she feels about this."

"And..." Fiyero swallowed. "If I decided I wanted to be with Elphaba, and she wanted to be with me?"

"Then Glinda kills you."

"Shit!"

"Don't tell me you thought your girlfriend would be completely content with you dumping her for her friend!"

"Well, no... but.." Fiyero groaned. "I don't know."

"I would suggest finding out soon."

--- 

Of course, Boq was no more sure of his relationship than Fiyero was in his. All of his time with Nessarose was filled with him reassuring her, assuring he didn't pity her. He fibbed, he forced himself to be sweet to her, becuase he just couldn't break the girl's heart.

But then there was beautiful Glinda. Beautiful, potentially single Glinda...

First he had to let Nessarose down.

* * *

Boq paced around, waiting for Nessarose to apear from her math class. She came out and smiled at him; his heart dropped.

"Hey, Nessa." He heard himself say.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" She asked, wide-eyed and innocent.

"I... can we go somewhere more private?" She nodded. About ten minutes later they were in the courtyard outside of the girls' dorm. "Nessa, you see..."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember the day of the party?" He asked, trying to skip around the subject.

"Of course I do... You looked so handsome when you picked me up," she gushed a little.

"Umm... yes. Well you see, earlier that day, I had spoken to Miss Glinda-your sister's roommate."

"And she encouraged you to ask me out." Nessa prompted.

He nodded but didn't smile. "Yes she did. But Nessie? That was only after I had already asked her out... she said she thought you were lonely, and- Nessarose, wait!"

Nessa had turned away, turning the wheels of her chair as fast as her arms could take her. "I've heard enough, Boq. I-I understand."

He ran after her. "But it wasn't like that! It only was at first! But then, at the party... I... you... Nessa," Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He flashed back to the day with Elphaba's spell book, with Fiyero, and suddenly knew what his answer would have been. "I love you."

"What?"

"I mean, I know we didn't get off to a great start, but, now... I love you."

She stopped and he caught up with her. He sank to his knees. "Really, Boq?"

"Yes, Nessa. Really." And he meant it.

"I love you too." And so did she. 


	5. Wrong

Fiyero knew what he had to do. He also knew that the conversation he would have to have would not be at all pleasant.

Glinda smiled as she walked into the cafe, giving a little wave when she spotted him. "Hello, dearest!" She chirped, practically skipping to the table he sat at.

"Glinda, hi." He sounded false to himself. But Glinda didn't seem to notice.

"I've been meaning to tell you, Pfannee's parents are throwing a party for her birthday, well, we've been invited and I was going to wear violet, and.. Fiyero? Are you listening to me.

Truthfully, he wasn't. "Um, we need to talk." He had never been any good at this kind of thing, and he was suddenly aware that he stuttered when he was nervous-something that didn't happen especially often.

"We do?"

"Yes... you see, sometimes to people seem perfect together, and sometimes they really are. Othertimes, two people who are completely differant from each other are really a perfect match."

"And we're a couple who's perfect together. I know that, Fiyero."

"Um... but I was just thinking... what if we're not?" He forced the words out.

Glinda went from happy to devestated in less than thirty seconds. "What did you say?"

"I think we should see other people." He said, angry at himself for being so blunt.

Glinda was up from her chair in an instant, nearly knocking it over. "Oh really... Well, I've been feeling the same way..." She trailed off as she hurried away. 

---

Glinda sat on the park bench and pulled her knees up to her chest. _This is not happening. This can't be happening. He loves me. He has to love me._

She ran a hand over her blonde curls, aware that her make-up was smudged. That's when she heard. "Miss Glinda?"

She sniffed and looked up. "Master Boq."

He blinked twice and realised she had said his name correctly. "Are you alright?"

"Fiyero.. He-he broke up with me.."

He took a deep breath. Here was a completely vulnerable Glinda, and now he knew he didn't love her, and never really had.

* * *

Elphaba entered her drom room quietly, holding a book to her chest. She suddenly heard a horrible sob. "Glinny? Is that you in there?" She asked, horrified at herself for using the pet name.

"E-elphie? Is that you?" A voice half sobbed.

Elphaba looked in and saw a mass of shuddering blonde curls in a little ball on top of Glinda's very pink bed. She dropped her book and ran to the bedside. "What happened? Are you alright?" She pulled her roommate up into her arms. Glinda looked up at her opened her mouth to say something but dissolved into sobs, burying herself in Elphaba's shoulder. "C'mon, Glinny. Tell me what's wrong."

Glinda let out a sob, muffled by Elphaba's shoulder.

"What, now?"

"FIYERO BROKE UP WITH ME!" And the crying came back, even harder.

Elphaba's stomach dropped. _Fiyero broke up with Glinda?! Fiyero, who just kissed me... Oh, Sweet Oz..._ "W-What.." was all she managed to say.

"He dumped me." The blonde sniffled. "A-and Boq... h-he... ignored me... well he didn't, but... he is staying with your sister, which is right, but..." She paused and sighed. "I'm horrible! I got Boq and Nessa together, but I wanted him to leave her for me!"

"Shh... You are not horrible." Elphaba said, almost as much to reassure herself that she had fault with Fiyero leaving Glinda. "You just don't want to be alone."

"B-but..."

"Shh. Hush... You did nothing wrong."

Glinda calmed for a moment but then dissolved in sobs again. "Fiyero doesn't love me. Boq doesn't love me. Nobody loves me."

"Shh. Everybody loves you. I love you."

She sniffled a laugh, "Elphie, no offense, but-"

"Ooh! Silly thing. What I mean is, you're still the most popular, most beautifuk girl here... Wait a week- no not even a week, two days, and how many boys will be at your door, looking to be your rebound. Why, I don't even think Fiyero-or Boq- will cross your thoughts again." She reasoned, and tried to convince herself as well.

Unfortunatly, mentioning the boys made it worse. "Fiyero! He left me... he didn't even tell me why! He just said he wanted to see other people! H-he must have his eyes on some little hussy.."

After Elphaba got Glinda back settled into her bed and in a tense sleep, she laid down on her own bed. Did Fiyero leave Glinda for her? Did that make Elphaba the little hussy that Glinda seemed to dispise?

Did it matter that Elphaba had a crush on Fiyrero? Did it matter he had kissed her? Did it matter she had pushed him away?

Did it matter she hadn't wanted to?

Elphaba shivered with self-loathing, and tried to get all thoughts of Glinda and Boq and Nessarose, and most of all Fiyero out of her mind.. but when she finally slept Fiyero's piercing blue eyes found her, making her feel both worse and better with their love. 


	6. Friends

Elphaba was not surprised when she felt the slip of paper placed in her hand. She couldn't help but smile at the familiar handwriting. **Miss Elphaba, Please grace me with your presence after class. I would very much like to talk to you. Fondest wishes, Fiyero.**** She smiled at the false-formality of the note. She glanced over at him and smiled, and mouthed 'Alright'. She let herself daydream... until she very quickly remembered the fact that Fiyero had broken up with his girlfriend the day before, and Glinda was susposed to be her best friend. None the less, she had to at least speak to him... she had to set things straight, right? Right. Everything would turn out just fine...  
**  
So, less than an hour later, the two of them sat on a park bench, trying to look calm.

"Elphaba, I'm sure you know that Glinda and I are finished."

She looked away. "I heard." She controlled her voice carefully.

"Well.. I had reasons for that." He took a deep breath. "And my main reason was the fact that I realised I was never really in love with Glinda, and believe I have found someone I can love."

"Oh?" She squeaked out, her voice much higher than usual.

"Yes. And that person happens to be you."

She shot up from her seat. "Fiyero, no. Don't. Please.. No. I can't do this, not now... not... Fiyero no."

He desperatly grabbed her hand, and she returned to the bench. "So... you won't go out with me?" He felt increadibly rejected. "I mean, that's alright.. That's life, right? Maybe we're better as friends-"

"Hush. I didn't say I didn't want to be with you. All I said was I won't go out with you." He was resonably confused and said so. She elaborated. "What I mean is, I can't go out with you until I get Glinda back on her feet. She's my friend, and you breaking up with her hit her hard."

"So we are..."

"Waiting until I'm sure Glinda's stable enough to take in that her gawky, bizarre roommate is dating her popular, perfect ex-boyfriend."

"And until then?"

"We remain friends. Just friends, because I refuse to go behind Glinda's back. Fair?"

He nodded, a bit relieved that he had not actually been shot down. "Very... And you are not gawky and bizarre! You're slightly clumsy and unusual, but beautiful none-the-less."

"You're lying." She insisted.

"No. I'm not." He smiled. "May I kiss you... as friends?"

"Do just friends kiss?"

"Why do you choose now to follow convention?"

"When's better than the present?"

He rolled his eyes and quickly pecked her, feeling like he was walking on air.

* * *

After a day of collecting Glinda's homework and running inferance from Glinda's 'friends', Elphaba had had enough. "OK, come on, get up." Elphaba said, looking like a green tornado as she walked into the room. "You are doing no good laying in bed, pitying yourself."

Glinda rolled her eyes. "Elphie, please, just leave me alone. Once you're regected by someone you love, you'll understand."

"Right... Because I've _never_ been rejected."

The blonde made a face. "You know what I mean."

"No. No I don't." OK, so Elphaba was being difficult. She was allowed.

Glinda pushed on. "And then there's Biq. I'm not even good enough for the Munchkin!"

Yet again, the comment rubbed Elphaba the wrong way. "Yes, because _Boq_ is so beneath you that he should drop everything- including my baby sister- and come to your aid... knowing that the second you find someone better you'll leave him."

"Elphaba stop. You don't get it. It's a... social thing. I'm ecpected to be with someone of a higher... social standard than him. Just wait. One day, you'll understand."

"Oh, I will? I'll understand why I'm better than someone else because where I was born, what I look like, or how much money my family has?"

Of course, by now an already depressed Glinda had decided to retaliate. She had always been taught to never speak in anger, but she was finished. "Oh, drop it. Just because no one's lining up at your door, just because you're always alone if not for me, just because you'll wind up being an old spinster is no reason for you to judge me!"

The green girl recoiled as if she'd been slapped. She had never backed down from a fight, and was not afraid to fight dirty. "Yeah? Well tell that to Fiyero. He loves me, not you. And I know that's a lot for your brain to take in, so let me spell it out: Fiyero chose the freak over the princess. Someone actually thinks I'm better than perfect you! He dumped you because he loves me, because I'm not afraid to be myself, and don't hide behind what society dictates!" Elphaba took a deep breath. "And to think, I turned him away out of some twisted loyalty to you!"

Midway through Elphaba's speach, Glinda had begun to cry. Elphaba turned on her heel and walked out of the room, fuming.

If only the two girls- for they were really only girls at that time could see what their words would one day cause, if only they could see how their little fight would ultimately affect Oz, perhaps they would have ended the day differantly.

But they couldn't, and that night Glinda curled in a ball, dwelling in her self-pity, and Elphaba sprawled out, refusing to look at the other side of the room.

They say a butterfly beating it's wings can cause a hurricane.

* * *

Due to the way their last meeting had ended, Fiyero was more than a little confused when Elphaba flung herself at him as he walked over Shiz's grounds the folowing morning. He caught her and kissed her back quickly, and only asked "What?" Afterwards. "Is that how just friends greet each other?"

She smiled at him. "Nope. That's how you greet someone you love."

"But yesterday..."

"But yesterday I was intent on doing what was 'right' for everyone else. Now I see I won't be happy until I do what's right for me... and you?"

"And me." He confirmed, catching her hands in his. "So, this all means we are.." He trailed off, still not convinced he wasn't about to wake up.

"Dating?" She said.

"Dating." He confirmed. He cautiosly let go of her hands and slid his arm around her waist. She allowed it. "Actually... I was on my way to get something to eat. Come with me."

She smiled. "Alright." 

---

There was a predictable stir when Fiyero and Elphaba entered the little cafe just off of campus. She looked up at him to see if he noticed, but if he did he didn't show a sign, just pulled her a little closer to him.

"Would this be our first date?" She asked, eventually, ignoring the staring of her classmates.

"I would say yes." He began, "Although I wanted to take you someplace nicer."

"This'll do." She smiled, but then she thought. "Wait, Fiyero, don't tell me you're going through with old, male-dominated customs."

"If you're asking if I'm going to pay for your lunch, the answer is yes."

"Yero!"

He almost laughed. "Come on now, let me sweep you off your feet... besides, why not waste my father's money?" He smiled at her, begging her to relent.

"Well, fair enough." She said and he smirked.

---

Of course, her calm facade was really that- a front. When she came back late that night, she sat in the window seat, staring out at the stars, trying to figure out what was right and what was wrong. She loved Fiyero, and she felt complete when she was with him. But then there was her loyalty to Glinda. But after all Glinda had said, how could Elphaba bend to suit her friend? 


	7. Letters

Time jumps forward in this one.

* * *

Everything began to change quickly then. At seeing Elphaba and Fiyero quickly turn from friends to lovers, seeing Boq and Nessarose quierly, contently date each other hurt Glinda to no end, seeing others enjoy things she took for granted. She threw herself into her school work, not able to bear watching her former friends happy.

She began to see that in many ways Elphaba had been right. There was nothing to Glinda other than skin deep beauty. Sure, she meant well, but what good did that do? She spiraled into herself, like a rose blossom curling back into the bud. Her studies became more important, only because it didn't hurt to think about history or sorcery or science. It wasn't long before Madame Morrible suggested she go to the Wizard of Oz- he was interested in youth, the teacher had said, and what with her recent academic sucess, who was a better candidate than Glinda?

So she traveled to the Emerald City alone, and quickly realised how corrupt Oz was. But in exchange for her magic, for her beauty, fir her public face, she would be loved again, she would be revered by Oz. All she had to do was be a sort of spokesperson for the Wizard. In return, she would have all she ever had wanted.

So, when asked, to join him, she said with a sick feeling in her stomach, "Alright, I will join you."

And so she became Glinda the Good. She couldn't see what was so good about it all, though. 

--- 

_Six Years Later_- The Governess Of Munchkinland's Mansion

Nessarose Thropp sat at her desk- it had once been her father's. She played with the ring on her finger idly, staring toward the West, not knowing what she should do, a letter to her sister in front of her.

_Dearest Sister,_

I don't know what I should be doing. I recieved a letter this morning, informing me that there would be new restrictions on minorities in Oz. Elphaba, the Wizard says that it's because not all citizen's are capable of the same work-like the Animals-He says they are to be restricted at University as well. I don't know what to do, and am afraid the diminutive Munchkinlanders are next. If they are, I don't know how to protect them. And the Animals! Elphie, I don't know what to do.

And I thought you would be interested to know Miss Glinda was the one to write the letter. She didn't say a social word, but seemed so unhappy. But she should be fine, shouldn't she?

I can't shake the thought that something bad is happening. Elphaba, do you think Doctor Dillamond's disapearence is connected to the new banns? It makes me nervous. Please write back soon.

On a social note, I have to inquire about your Fiyero, how is he? And his father? I've heard that the Vinkun King is ailing. My regards.

Your Loving Sister,  
Nessarose Thropp, Governess of Munchkinland  


She played with the paper and called for a made to deliver it, knowing it would be sometime before her sister wrote back. She had moved to the Vnkus, full-time when Fiyero had proposed marriage to her at the begining of the last summer. Now, the two of them were making plans amid political duties

Nessarose herself had married Boq the year following her graduation, and he had stood by her through her father's recent death.

She knew that Lady Glinda had been associated with several men since her elevation to power, but none had been long term. She wondered why this was.

* * *

**_Knock Knock_**

"Come in!" Elphaba called from her desk where she had been idly reading.

Fiyero smiled at her. "Mail, from your sister, I think." He moved to sit down on the little couch in the edge of her room, and she went to sit beside him. "How are you?"

"Fine." Elphaba said a little too quickly.

He studied her. "Fae. C'mon now. I know you better than that. Is it the wedding?"

"No! Not at all." She made a face. "Well, its not getting married, it's the whole long dress and formaility of it."

He kissed her cheek. "It's fine. It will be fine. It's just going to be one insane day, and then it'll just be us."

"I like that part."

"Me too." He handed her the letter, and was on his way.

She read the letter and frowned, upset at what her sister said.

_Dear Nessarose,_

Fiyero's father recieved word from the Wizard as well, and put bluntly, he refuses to honor the Wizard's demands. Lots of Animals from the City are coming to find safety. I'm afraid of what might happen, though I know I wouldn't honour the banns either. I'm afraid of potential action against us. I thought of Dillamond as well. I hope not. If so, things have been going bad longer than I had guessed.

Glinda wrote our letter as well. She doesn't sound like herself, though I hardly know who she is anymore. I certaintly can't see her being behind the banns. She was never that calculated.

Nessa, come here to visit us. We can make a decision about what to do about the Banns.. Munchkinland will be fine, I'm sure.

Your's Always,  
Elphaba  


And so, Nessarose and Boq arrived at Kiamo Ko at the begining of Summer. The sisters sat in Elphaba's bedroom idly discussing her wedding plans. There was little to be decided, despite her reluctance to doll herself up and the actual wedding.

It was there, amid swatches of fabric that they had been informed that The Wizard had infact taken up against the Vinkus. His ultimatum was simple, Honour the Banns or else. Fiyero's father had chosen or else.

Everything was changing again and the only thing Elphaba was sure of was that Glinda was at the center of it. 


	8. Hurt

Lady Glinda hurried into the Wizard's chamber, wondering what her next task would be. She had mostly been working in the public eye, making announcements, being the Wizard's delegate at balls. She felt like a doll, propped up and instucted what to say.

"Your Ozness?" She called out into the dark room. "I'm here, and I'm alone."

A moment later, the Wizard appeared from behind his odd contraption. "Hello, my dear." He said, with an almost fatherly air. "I'm sure you know of the Vinkun royal family's resistance against the new banns."

"Yes, sir."

"And that we must do something about it?" She nodded and annoyed the vauge feeling in her stomach. "Good. I want you to compose a letter to His Majesty, informing him that we will be putting more of the Gale Force on his land, ensuring he supports my decisions."

"And what should I say if they ask about what happens if they don't support the Banns?"

"Why then the family would be stripped of their power."

His comment made Glinda uneasy. "How would we do that?"

He smiled as if it were obvious. "We would first offer them the oppourtunity to step down in favor of a dignitary- actually Glinda, would you be interested in the position?"

Glinda paled. "I think I would prefer to stay in the City, sir... but what would our second offer be?"

He laughed as if she were a child asking a silly question. "Why then we would kill them."

She kept her voice steady. "Just the King?"

"His sons and brothers as well." _Fiyero._

"W-what of the Queen?"

"She would be given the oppourtunity to join our side, but if not she would be killed. The daughters would be put in prison."

She forced herslef to not flinch. "The oldest son has a fiance, I believe. The Governess of the East's elder sister."

The Wizard nodded. "It would all depend on her loyalties at the time."

"Ah- alright then... I'll write the letter."

"Don't look so grave, dear. We are giving them several oppourtunites to save their lives."

She nodded, forced a smile and left. She returned to her room and fought the urge to scream and cry, and wondered why she was still sitting in the Palace, obeying orders. Orders to threaten her best friend and an ex-boyfriend with death. She couldn't breath. How could this be right? How could she be the only one to see how wrong the Wizard was? She wished Elphaba had gone with her. Elphaba wouldn't have blindly trusted the Wizard. She would have seen something bad happening.

But no. She had let her only real friendship be torn apart by a silly argument over a boy. Hindsight is 20/20.

--- 

Fiyero read the letter in Glinda's familair swirling cursive a few times over. "Fiyero? Fiyero what does this mean?" He looked up at Elphaba's anxious brown eyes.

"It means war, Fae, it means war."

* * *

It was a war indeed. Both Elphaba and Glinda tried to console themeselves with the fact that there were few casulties. But the fact that there were any casualties made both of the young women ill. The fact that the former roommates and best friends were on opposite ends of the battle field hurt all the more.

More than once Elphaba considered writing a letter to Glinda, asking her what was wrong, why she was allowing the Banns-surely she had a say in matters. For Glinda's part, she considered writing Elphaba, to beg her to get the family to allow the banns and keep their lives and some of their authority.

Perhaps that would have led to an easy peace. But both of them could clearly remember their bickering and petty fights- petty now that lives were at stake- and both had too much pride to be the one to apologyze.

So the fighting continued. What both of them _did_ do was mention peace. Their forced, formal letters- so differant than what they wanted to say!- eventually led to a treaty aggreement-or at least an agreement to consider a treaty.

Now, Fiyero's father was elderly, and with a was in no position or condition to travel to the city. He knew it would be far too easy to be simply killed. So he sent his son in his place. And of courese, as the son was Fiyero, Elphaba insisted on accompanying him; he knew better than to tell her no.

They arrived, surrounded by a mini-regiment of soliders acting as guards. It seemded odd to Elphaba that her insignificant life needed so much guarding, but she was happy to keep it, and knew the men attending her were much safer than their comrades at war, and so she said nothing.

The palace was as beautiful and false as ever. The pair was given a suit-both fathers insisted they have separate sleeping quarters until they were formaly married. Elphaba was suspisous of every shadow, waiting for some assasin. She forced herself to get over it and was pleased to find she had not been poisioned.

At the last minute, Fiyero and Elphaba were informed that the Wizard was 'unable to meet with them, but sending his most trusted advisor in his place'. Of course, the advisor was Gillikin's own Lady Glinda.

"Good afternoon. Did you travel well? And your rooms? Are they comfortable?" Glinda's voice questioned.

Elphaba was tempted to shake the girl, to say 'Quit being so fake!' But all that came out was a tight smile and, "We're fine. The city looks beautiful."

Glinda(well, really the Wizard)'s message was simple. Honor the Banns and the troops would pull out of the Vinkus.

"No." Fiyero said, not even considering sacrifising the Animals. "Not as long as my family rules."

"I was afraid you would say that. If you choose to not allow the Banns, the Wizard would insist you step down from power." Glinda said, hallowly, afraid to say the alternative.

"Or?" Elphaba prompted.

"The Wizard is giving you an offer. Hand over your power, and you'll be figureheads. Fighting will cease." Here Glinda swallowed hard, seeing Elphaba's bright hazel eyes. "Or you die. All rebels will be killed."

"No." Fiyero's answer was simple, and Elphaba agreed with him.

"Alright then." Said Glinda. "I don't think we have any more to discuss."

Glinda quickly left the room, on the verge of tears. She knew she was condeming her friends to death. She knew neither Elphaba or Fiyero would consider harming someone else to save their own lives. She walked to the Wizard's chamber and called out. "Your Ozness? The Vinkun Crown Prince and his fiance have declined our offers."

The man that was the Wizard appeared from ot of no where, it seemed. "And they understand their choice means death?" Glinda nodded, too choked to speak. "Where are they?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I left them in the Grand Hall. I believe they are still there."

"Good." He said and moved behind the large head. She heard a huge booming voice yell, "Guards!" A few men in bright clean uniforms appeared. "Capture Prince Fiyero and Miss Elphaba. Put them in the cell reserved for political prisoners." The Wizard said it simply. Glinda wandered off in a daze, her heart hurting so much she was numb. 


	9. Peace

Elphaba and Fiyero sat in their little cell below the Emerald Palace. Elphaba paced back and forth, very much on the verge of panicking. "Why did Glinda not do anything? She.. she set us up!" She ran a hand through her hair. "The Wizard is going to try to get your father to trade us for the Banns, and we'll be killed anyway."

"Fae, come here." Fiyero extended his arm to her so she sat down beside him on the little bench. He pulled her against his shoulder. "It'll be alright. So what if we die? We'll be together until then, and if anything I was preached is correct, we'll be together afterward."

She sighed. "But Yero, it's not alright. I don't care if we die- I care about what happens to the Animals... and the Quadlings and the Munchkins after them... Fiyero, the Wizard is out to wipe out everything that stands in his way. He wants to wipe out everyone who is differant! My hero, I don't care if I die, I only care that then I won't be able to do anything to stop the Wizard."

He could hear her throat catch and he knew she was on the verge of tears. He gently touched her back. "Shhh. Calm down. Don't worry about others, at least not now. Let's focus on trying to live. We can't expect to survive if all we think about is death." He kissed her temple. "For as good as you are-"

"I don't even know what good and bad means anymore. It's all turned and twisted and I can't see what the differances are anymore." She thought of Glinda, Glinda the Good and wondered where exactly her former best friend stood. In the end all she could do was rest against Fiyero's shoulder and try not to cry. She refused to let the Wizard reduce her to nothing but a mess of tears.

---

Glinda paced around the floor of her bedroom, wondering if she was wearing a hole in her floor. She thought of Elphaba, and of Fiyero. She thought of the Animals and wondered why she never questioned anything she was told- at least not until her friends' lives were in the balence.

Eventually, there was a knock on the door. Madame Morrible eventually came to her and with a sick smile. "Don't worry dearie. This will all be done soon. The Wizard is sending guards to kill his prisoners. Then you won't have to think about negotiations."

She blinked at the old hag. She was susposed to be relieved? "Oh." She felt sick.

"Yes.. We need to have you fit for your new gown. The ball will be soon.. Also, remember there will be quite a few young men there... perhaps you'll see someone to your liking?" Glinda's eyes went wide. She knew the Wizard and Morrible wanted her to have some sort of relationship. They told her it would be good publicity for her to be in a fairy tale relationship- but really! How could Morrible go from telling Glinda her friends would be killed- _and because they were brave enough to do what was right!_ to something as petty as a ball.

"Madame, I feel a bit under the weather and think I'll lie down."

Morrible looked at her for a long moment. "Alright, dearie." And left. Once Glinda was certain the witch was gone, she ran down the stairs to the dungions. She could hear guards speaking.

"Don't worry greenie, it'll be done soon. I'm a good shot."

Glinda ran into the room. "Stop!" She yelled.

Two guards looked up at her. One had Elphaba at arms length, the other held a gun. Fiyero was locked back in his cell, chained to the wall, helpless.

"Lady Glinda?" The man who had spoke before said.

"The Wizard... he said to stop... to wait..."

"Why? He said we should go ahead and elliminate the problem."

"He-" She tried to think. "He-said that the family is trying to bargain. If they honour the bands these two will be let go."

"If the Wizard says so. The guard unchained Fiyero and locked the couple back in the cell. As she and the guards left, she threw something over her shoulder to the cell. when she was sure the men weren't looking: a set of keys to the jail.

* * *

There are times when you should fight and kick for people's rights. There are times when you should be a martyr. There are times when one should be willing to die to make a point.

This was not one of those times. It didn't take long for Elphaba and Fiyero to break through the window beyond their cell which was fortunate, as Glinda couldn't distract the guards for very long. In no time did they realise that the Wizard had gave no order to halt the killings. It took a great deal of lies and innocent smiles for them to believe that Glinda had had no hand in the freeing of the political prisoners. For once she was glad to know that people believed she did very little thinking of her own, and that she could hardly be given alternative motives.

In reality, she was in the process of writing very long letters to both Nessarose and the Vinkun royal family, assuring them that she was doing her best to keep Fiyero and Elphaba alive, and that she did not follow the Wizard's beliefs. She prayed the letters reached their desired readers without being read. It would mean her neck.

Elphaba and Fiyero eventually came to rest in a poppy field just east of the palace. The flowers grew high enough to hide them, and few people came through the field.

"So we follow the road until we get to the Governor's mansion?" He questioned her as the rested under the stars in each other's arms.

"Yes. And pray Nessa is willing to hide us."

"And if not?"

"And if not, we probably die. But I really don't want to think about that." She smiled. "Frankly, I don't want to think about anything." She pushed closer to him and rested against his chest.

He touched her dark hair, messy from the time in jail and their desperate get-away. He wondered if they would ever reach the Vinkus again. They had been making the final preparations for their wedding, a process that Elphaba found more irritating than anythinng else.

The night was cold and he wrapped his arms a little tighter around her. "Fae?"

"Mmhmm?"

"If we don't make it back home.."

"Yero-"

"Shh.. if we don't make it back home I just want you to know that I love you."

"But I know that-"

"I mean more than that. I mean I love you as more than my fiance, you're my other half. There would be nothing worth living for if not for you."

He kissed her then, making the way he felt about her clear. The stars glittered brightly in the sky and the young lovers were at peace.  



	10. Sacrifice

**Peace Negotiations Between Vinkus and Oz!**

The recent deaths of Crown Prince Fiyero Tiggular and his fiance Miss Elphaba Thropp have prompted the Vinkun Royal Family to finally consent to peace talks with the Wizard of Oz. The King is quoted in having said he just doesn't want to see anyone else hurt...

Elphaba's eyes went wide as she read the front page of the newspaper. "Yero, your family think's we're dead." She said. "...That's the only reason why they agreed to do it! They think they're already beat!"

He looked a bit pale. "It said negotiations. My father knows better than to sacrifice than Animals..."

"But think! The Wizard will kill them! You know he will. It will be either give up power or die... the Wizard might kill them anyway!"

"But Fae, for us to do anything we have to remain alive-"

"But if we wait what will there be to go back to? Your family stripped of their honor or dead, Animals treated like beasts? People dead for speaking out? Fiyero this is about so much more than us!"

He looked exasperated. "Elphie-Fae please. I'm trying to keep us alive. We can't help anyone if we're dead."

"And I refuse to save my skin by living on the sidelines." She turned on her heel and went back West, toward the Emerald City. He fumed for over an hour but within half a day he went to follow her, refusing to let her deal with things alone.

--- 

Eventually, Elphaba reached the Emerald Palace. Breaking in was surprisingly easy, but she didn't question her good fortune. Although the fact that the press had published that she was dead didn't comfort her in the least. It was also surprisingly simple to find the bedroom with a large ornate G on the door.

Glinda was scared half to death, but threw herself off of her bed and threw her arms around Elphaba's thin shoulders. "Elphie! I knew you were alive!" After that, she quickly stepped away, remembering all the unresolved conflict. It felt silly now, but...?

"Glinda not now. I need to see the Wizard. I need to let him know that I am not exactly dead."

Glinda nodded. Of course... the fact that she had saved Elphaba's life didn't change their past. "Then follow me and keep quiet."

The young women walked through the Wizard's dark chambers. "Your Ozness?" Glinda called. "I brought someone you need to speak with about the Peace Negotiations."

A loud booming voice said, "Why do you seek me?"

"Frankly, I want to make sure I am not dead. Most of Oz seems to think I'm dead. And I don't think I am." Elphaba said, too tired to think of keeping herself from being killed.

Of course being thrown back in her cell didn't exactly help her cause.

--- 

When Fiyero reached the Palace, Glinda was in a panic. He didn't bother with formalities, but she didn't either. "Where is she?"

"Fiyero, the Wizard is going to kill her. And this time he's going to make sure the job gets done."


	11. Sorry

Elphaba paced back and forth around her little holding cell. It was much smaller than the one she and Fiyero had shared. She was glad to have the little bench in the corner. She was fairly sure she was only being fed because of Glinda's insisting. She was once brought a bit of water. She stared at her complexion, barely remembering what she looked like. Dirt and grime almost hid her green skin and her long black hair was horribly knotted. She cursed her own feeble attempt at vanity.

She wondered where Fiyero was. She wondered if he was alive. She thought of her sister-did Nessa know she was alive? Did anyone? Did it matter?

Of course, what she was sure of more than anything else was the fact that sitting in a cell was doing nothing for anyone.She couldn't stand admitting she was wrong or that she should have kept herself safe, but surly death row was doing nothing.

Eventually, Glinda slid away from the guards and came to her alone. She handed her former roommate a green apple and said, "You look horrible. This'll make you feel better," as she passed it through the bar.

"Thank you. I think."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Elphaba was exhausted.

"For knowing things were wrong and keeping my mouth shut."

"I'm sorry for being a reckless fool who, even though she has help, can't seem to keep herself alive."

The smiled at each other then. "Oh Elphie.."

"Glinny.."

"Oh, Oz, we're going to be two blubbering ninnies and I'm not even dead yet."

Glinda's smile faded. "Elphaba... I have to tell you something. And I don't know how I'm going to do it."

"What is it?"

"Elphie the guards are coming for you at midnight. The Wizard is coming with them..."


	12. Love

She didn't plead and she didn't beg Glinda to save her. She knew if Glinda could, she would have saved her already. She merely looked her best friend in her crystal blue eyes. "Alright then. Can you please do something for me... I... I guess I don't have much time."

"Anything, Elphie."

"A pen and some paper. And your promise to delivers my message yourself." Glinda obliged and returned not long after with some of her own stationary. Elphaba set out to writing a long message.

_Dear Fiyero_

Hello my love. I don't have much time, to write, but I need you to tell you these things... you probably know them already, but I need to say it. I love you. That's the message first and foremost. It really all bubbles down to that. The fact that I am nothing if not for you. I'm reckless and stupid and the only reason I managed to keep myself alive for so long is the fact that you were always home, waiting for me. Otherwise I suspose I would have launched into some suicide mission long ago.

Fiyero, heart, I know by the time you read this I will be dead. I don't know where you are right now, but that doesn't matter much. I'm not afraid Yero. I'm staying brave for you. Please don't let me die in vain. Please don't ever give up. Please don't let the Animals or your people down. They are counting on you now.

The sun is begining to set. Glinda told me they are coming at midnight. Please don't blame her- she did all she could... I don't have time. Glinda needs to leave soon, otherwise people will realise Lady Glinda runs in the same circle as yours truly.

Yero I don't know what to say. I don't want to say good bye. That's horribly finite. Our love won't end, not with my death. I don't know if I believe in God but if anything is just in this world I will find you again. My hero, I love you so much I don't even understand it. Do you? I can't grasp it.

But now I'm rambling. You always said I talk too much, didn't you? Not in so many words but you did. And you're right. So I'll only say it once more. I love you.

Elphaba

Elphaba wiped her eyes and handed the letter to Glinda. "Gi-give that to Fiyero.. I need him to read it." Glinda nodded. "Go now before people realise you're here with me."

"I.. I will." She reached through the bar and wiped the tears still flowing down her friend's face. "Love you."

"See you later." 

---

Glinda laid on her bed, sobbing. She had finally reconciled with Elphaba, and now her friend was being taken from her forever. She didn't know what to do and couldn't shake the feelings that she was somehow at fault. Seeing Elphaba just accept her death hurt the most. She wouldn't fight?

Just then a rock hit her window. Surprised she rolled over and couldn't believe her eyes. Fiyero stood beneath the balcony and was aiming to throw another pebble. "Fiyero really, do you think we're back at Shiz? Throwing rocks?!"

"Shh! Glinda, just get me in. Do you want to help me save Elphaba or not?"

"Umm... meet me out back."

---

Elphaba was shaking, litteraly when a single guard came into the jail of the palace. Behind him stood a beautiful girl and a stately older man she didn't recognize. Glinda and the Wizard of Oz. Elphaba wanted to scream. She held it in and rose to her feet. She was roughly chained by guard. They expected her to be no trouble.

That was when Glinda screamed. "Ahh! She... she's bewitching me! I can't... my legs." Glinda fell into a rather believable faint.

Elphaba took the hint. "Shut up! Shut up or it will be worse!" It was easy to sound evil, what with her voiced strained from crying.

Glinda grabbed the guard. "Please! Save me! Save me from the Witch!"

Elphaba remembered one of the spells Madame Morrible had taught her. It was harmless but frightening. She caused the weather to change and the wind to howl. Thunder crashed and lightning boom. Glinda whimpered appropriatly.

"You didn't tell me she was a.. a witch!" The guard yelped, clearly frightened.

"You useless thing!" The Wizard grabbed the guard's rifle and Glinda led the hapless man away. Once they were alone, he looked at Elphaba. "Hello, Miss Thropp."

She merely looked at him.

"There, there. It'll be done soon, I'm a decent shot." He cocked the gun. "It's a pity I have to do this. I wish I didn't have to." The Wizard heard Elphaba gasp, and assumed it was in fear.

It happened almost to quickly to see, but a moment later a gun was fired, splashing the cell with blood.

The Wizard of Oz was dead. He never saw Prince Fiyero of the Vinkus sneak into the room.


	13. Good

"... My fellow Ozians, our glorious Wizard passed on last night. Our medical team says he died of age, and that the death was unpreventable. I know this is a trying time, but rest assured I will work to maintain safety and order, and ensure all Citizens of Oz are treated fairly.

We have been informed that Prince Fiyero of the Vinkus and his fiance, Miss Elphaba, the elder sister of the Eminance of the East, are both alive and well. It was previously reported that they had been killed, but we have found that they were merely in hiding for their safety. The two of them have helped soothe relations between the Vinkus and Oz..."

Glinda's speach went on for some time. Fiyero and Elphaba just sat in the back and smiled at each other. Something as simple as safety seemed like a novelty. "You know, when we get back home my mother will be back to pestering you about the wedding."

"After all this, how does wedding planning still seem so frightening?"

"I don't know. Shall we just elope and get it over with?"

"No. Now that Glinda and I are friends again, I think she would kill me if I don't have a wedding."

"Maybe we can just go back to jail."

"Cute." But even she was relieved to go back to normalcy.

---

"So the two of you are setting back home tomorrow?"

"Glin, please not that look. You know we can't stay." The two women were sitting in one of the rooms in Glinda's chambers. Elphaba stuck out like a green thumb amidst all the pink.

They sat in a peaceful silence until Glinda spoke up, "I feel like nothing changed. I feel like we're sitting up in our room, waiting for Morrible to knock on our door and tells us lights out was ten minutes ago."

"And then we would turn out the light but stay up anyway."

"And I would try to get you to gossip and you would have none of it. Then you would tell some horrindible story and frighten me to death."

"Then, once I decided to sleep you would still be scared, and we would wind up sitting up all night."

They laughed. Elphaba marvelled at how Glinda seemed to have grown up overnight. She stood straighter and had a light in her eye. She was independent and sure of herself. She was Glinda, Queen of Oz. Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands seemed like a child from long ago. 


	14. Epilouge

**Epilouge**-_Fiyero_

I take a few anxious steps back and forth and tug at my collar. I knew she was just an anxious, if not more so than me. But I couldn't hide my smile when I saw her at the end of the aisle. My mother, her sister, and Glinda had suceeded in getting her to wear white. I had been surprised, but there was no denying she was beautiful.

She smiles then, right at me. I push thoughts of the Wizard out of my mind- for weeks I had had dreams of the night, what would have happened if I had arrived a moment too early or too late. Glinda had assured me no one would know what I had been forced to do and had made well on her promise. She had quietly repealed the Banns and was slowly setting things right- slowly as to not startle the Wizard's loyalists. I looked briefly to Nessarose and Boq. Happy and content. Nessarose was happy, mostly beacause she had not lost her sister.

I looked back to Elphaba. When she reached me I took her hand. The ceremony began and I can't remember any of it. I just thought back to that day, long ago, when Boq and I had snooped around in Elphaba's spellbook. I remembered the spell that had revealed my heart to me. I couldn't imagine not having her standing beside me, here.

We fought, we made up. She protected Oz, and I protected her. She is my other half, and I am nothing without her. Just then she pokes me and whispers, "Yero, it's your turn to talk." I flush and repeat my vows- this was a silly formailty, and we both knew it. I love her. I don't think I really needed that spell to figure it out.

Our vows were sealed with a kiss and I have no doubt we can take on the world. 


End file.
